


Blades (The Sans x Reader Version)

by Esoankarua



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, M/M, Possibly more Tags in future, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader knows how to use a knife... like scarily..., Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Build, Swearing, Toriel and Asgore re-married, meets Papyrus first, monsters have been above ground for a few years, reader is female, yeah Sans is gonna come save the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoankarua/pseuds/Esoankarua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are currently a college student for becoming a chef and top of your class, cooking comes to you as naturally as breathing. Put a knife in your hand and give you simple ingredients and you'll create a beautiful and delicious dish. Since you're top of your class Mr. Baricelli (pronounced Bear-i-chelli) often asks you to help other students if he's busy and sometimes to "train them to perfection" he likes to say. It was just the usual day but then we finally gained our first monster student and you were given the task of training him, and you can't help but say damn this skeleton was tall. Hah... and who knew that as soon as you met and started training him your life would go completely crazy and pretty much crash and burn as it was... but there was some good to it. You met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been considering this for a bit and decided I would release a Sans x Reader version of this story and change the wording to fit because really I want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible but I still wanna keep my Sans x OC version. I hope you guys enjoy and please point out if you see any mistakes in wording so I may correct it or change them in your mind for yourself! I don't care either way I just want everyone to get the best experience they can out of this story. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also if you want to check out my OC version at ~ http://archiveofourown.org/works/5668057/chapters/13056334 ~ it be awesome and I'd love it. ^ _ ^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been considering this for a bit and decided I would release a Sans x Reader version of this story and change the wording to fit because really I want you guys to enjoy it as much as possible but I still wanna keep my Sans x OC version. I hope you guys enjoy and please point out if you see any mistakes in wording so I may correct it or change them in your mind for yourself! I don't care either way I just want everyone to get the best experience they can out of this story. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also if you want to check out my OC version at ~ http://archiveofourown.org/works/5668057/chapters/13056334 ~ it be awesome and I'd love it. ^ _ ^

Your knife flew julienning the lemon zest in mere seconds and you quickly added to your project dish. It was a simple tilapia fillet with light seasoning and the julienned lemon zest with greens and an orange vinaigrette that had been made from scratch. You gave the plate a quick wipe making sure the presentation was good, you had nearly forgotten your lemon and orange rose but grabbed it last minute as you walked by it and set it on the plate where you had previously planned, you set your dish along the long metal table with everyone else's dishes, you had taken a little longer due to having to stop and give pointers to several other students.

Mr. Baricelli understood so he allowed you a few minutes of wiggle room, the instant you set my dish down he clapped his hands and spoke, his Italian accent still shining, "Alright students! I asked you to make me a tilapia dish of your choice now, I will judge them." He walked down the line slowly tasting each dish and each of it's components, for the most part the grades consisted of B's but did include a few A's and C's, those who got C's groaned out loud before Mr. Baricelli lectured them a small bit on what they did wrong and could have done to improve the dish tremendously, he also gave pointers to the people who received B's, and scolded the people with the A's since you helped all of those who got them.

Finally he hit your own dish, no one could miss the smile that spread across his face, "You see my students now this is an absolutely beautiful dish. I mean look at this rose," he held up your combination of orange and lemon that you had folded into a rose "______ helped multiple people only got a few extra minutes to complete her dish and still pumped out a beautiful presentation with extra pieces," he then proceeded to taste each component.

He hummed contently at each part, "Delicious ______. As always it's an A, heh... I know you usually help with the cooking aspect but I think you may need to start tutoring people in presentation too because it was beautiful. Oh question, is that a vinaigrette on the greens? Because I tasted oranges and I don't believe we have any of those pre-made salad dressings here let alone do I think I've ever tasted an orange vinaigrette."

You smiled "You are correct sir, it is a vinaigrette and it is an orange vinaigrette, I made it from scratch, that's where the other half of the orange went since it wasn't going to be used in the rose."

He was thoroughly pleased and gave a nod, "Good job ______, you've got some true skill, especially to make such things in such a short amount of time," once again you received an A. Not like it was a big deal though, you got an A every time.

Mr. Baricelli clapped his hands once more to silence all small talk that had built up among the other students during Mr. Baricelli's praising towards you, they had gotten tired of it and you was right there with them, it wasn't necessarily the best to rave and rave and rave about a student saying others should be just like them, "Ok good job everyone, a few of you have quite a bit of needed improvement and some of you could use a little more to hit the A range. Now since you're projects are done lets start getting the dinner for the meeting tonight ready, you all know your stations so lets hop to it!"

Everyone was splitting up and you were about to go to your station when Mr. Baricelli called out "______, come here please," you turned on your heel catching a person who definitely was not in this class walking off "Yes sir is there something you need?"

"Well it appears we're gaining a new student and I wish for you to watch after them and train them, they're apparently a monster so hopefully we won't run into any problems but if we do with anyone, the monster or not I want you to tell me alright?"

You were slightly dazed but nodded "Yes sir, when will the-" that's when the door to the classroom once again opened but this time it flew open and everyone jumped noticing.

"HELLO HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I APPARENTLY WILL BE JOINING YOUR CLASS," A tall, probably 6 foot skeleton walked in and shouted, though you can't be sure if he even knew he was talking that loud, he continued "IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL AND I CAN'T WAIT TO BECOME ALL OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!!!"

You heard snickers behind you and you didn't know why but that made you snap a little, this skeleton obviously was very innocent even with how humans still treated monsters, you absolutely would not stand for any of these mediocre chef's laughing at this adorable 6 foot skelly, you turned on your heel glaring at the other students and they all silenced and looked terrified of your expression of anger "I am training this new student and I swear, if I so much as hear another snicker that is pointed at him you will not like what I do to you and your grade," they all knew that Mr. B gave you access to grades so that you could grade others by his standards and if we had a sub you could properly grade whatever they were doing. You turned back on your heel to face Papyrus and gave as warm a smile as you could manage and he seemed slightly confused "Hello Papyrus, I'm ______ it's nice to meet you, I'm not the teacher but I am head chef which means I run the kitchen, I also in ways substitute when Mr. B here is gone. I'll be training you and for a little while be the only one grading you so I wish to welcome you into our kitchen."

Papyrus suddenly smiled and surged forward shaking your hand vigorously "HELLO HUMAN- I MEAN ______! IT IS VERY NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! I CANNOT WAIT TO GET STARTED COOKING WITH YOU AND BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS THROUGH COOKING!"

Papyrus had finally stopped shaking your hand and your whole body still shook and vibrated from the hand shake, he really was the sweetest most innocent monster you had met "Uhhh.. oh before we start I have to see your skill level so if you'll follow me," you led Papyrus to the demonstration kitchen which was used also to see where new students were and how much they needed to be taught before they could start in the main kitchen "Ok Papyrus, I want you to pick your best dish and make some for me to try."

"OH I SHALL MAKE YOU MY SPAGHETTI! I MAKE IT FOR ALL OF MY BEST FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

Never had you been so agitated from a newbie's cooking but damn... Papyrus definitely had some training in the proper making of food. He presented a sloppy plate of spaghetti, in the process of making that plate you're pretty sure he had burnt several pans, it sucked that you would have to toss them but it didn't matter too much... "THERE YOU ARE HUMAN! MY AMAZING PASTA!"

You hesitantly took a bite and nearly choked before you forced yourself to swallow it. It was... bad... so bad you didn't think there was a word to describe it, Papyrus looked at you so hopefully and you hated to crush him but you had to, at least to some extent "Well Papyrus... uhm... well there's no other way to say this but I'm afraid it's not really... uhm... tasty," you let out a sigh, god you hated doing this... and of course his face had to be all sad now "Now, now Papyrus, that's not to say you can't improve, you definitely can and I can see true potential in you! You just weren't taught how to cook all that well so lets make pasta again but this time I'm going to show you."

Class was over by the time you had trained Papyrus how to make spaghetti and had him try it, he admitted it was much different than his but he still wasn't convinced that is was better "HUMAN, TO SEE IF IT IS BETTER I WISH TO COOK IT FOR MY BEST FRIENDS AND FAMILY, AND I WISH FOR YOU TO ATTEND MY LITTLE DINNER PARTY TONIGHT FOR ME TO TRY IT! I CAN GIVE YOU THE ADDRESS TO MY HOUSE SO YOU CAN FIND IT!"

God he really was so innocent... he invited you to his house the first day he met you and wanted you to meet his family and friends, "Oh... um thanks Papyrus, but I'm sorry I can't go... I-" you were cut off by Tanis "She's goin' on a date with me, cause I'm her boyfriend _bone boy_."

I could hear the defensive tone in Tanis's voice and I lightly touched his hand that had wrapped around my waist "Tanis... Papyrus is fine you don't have to be protective, but uh yeah I'm sorry I can't join you tonight but maybe I can at a later date?" 

Papyrus realized what had happened all of a sudden "OH. OH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS "FLIRTING" WITH HU- ______ DIDN'T YOU? I ASSURE YOU I WAS NOT TANIS. I ONLY WISH TO BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS WITH HER!"

'Not helping your case Paps' you thought "Uhhhm listen it was great meeting you today Papyrus you did really well, and I'll see you tomorrow," you took Tanis's hand and intertwined your fingers. You gave a small wave to Papyrus and dragged Tanis out and as soon as we were out of earshot of the classroom he burst "Do you really have to train that weirdo ______?"

You shot Tanis a look "Tanis, be nice, we're still in the same class as each other and you know I'm loyal to you ok? I'm not leaving you. Besides monster's already have to deal with enough crap and this one is as innocent as they'll be so I want to keep it that way ok?" he just gave you a nod and tried a smile which you returned then leaned against him, it was odd to see your black chef coat against his white since you almost never stood next to each other in your coats but it was kind of nice, at the same time though it seemed wrong, and like it was a warning but you dismissed the thought. You loved Tanis and he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I receive! ^ _ ^


	2. A Skelebro Short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between the skelebro's after Papyrus's first day in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little half chapter (actually not even a half chapter xD), I wanted to write this in school but lunch proved too short to complete... hope you guys enjoy! I plan to have more of these little shorts in the future, I'm not sure if they'll be only Skelebro Short's but I think for the majority they will be. Oh and just imagine that cheesy saloon music or whatever when you read the chapter title... hehe I did...

Papyrus burst through the front door with a huge smile on his face, "BROTHER I AM HOME FROM MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND I HAD A LOT OF FUN! ALTHOUGH... I DID GET A LITTLE SAD WHEN MY NEW CLASSMATES LAUGHED AT ME BUT THEN THE NICE HUMAN TRAINING ME STOPPED THEM! BUT SHE ALSO SAID MY SPAGHETTI WASN'T VERY TASTY BUT SHE TAUGHT ME A NEW WAY AND I WAS GOING TO HAVE A DINNER PARTY AND INVITE HER BUT HER BOYFRIEND GOT PROTECTIVE OF HER AND THOUGHT I WAS FLIRTING BUT I THINK IN THE END WE BECAME FRIENDS!!!" 

Papyrus was gasping for breath as Sans grinned "wow... a ton of stuff happened to you today..." Papyrus's eyes widened and he gave Sans a pleading look but Sans just continued "a skele-ton." the grin plastered on Sans face grew wider.

"ok for that i'm sorry bro, anyway was the human girl like? was she nice to ya?" Sans was a bit skeptical of any human getting close to Paps since he was so damn innocent "and don't let those idiots bring you down you're awesome."

"WELL THE HUMAN GIRL WAS VERY NICE, SHE WAS EXTREMELY PATIENT WITH ME WHERE OTHER'S WEREN'T BEFORE! AND SHE IS APPARENTLY THE HEAD CHEF, SHE WEARS A BLACK COAT INSTEAD OF A WHITE ONE LIKE THE REST OF US! AND SHE'S ALSO VERY INTIMIDATING! WHEN SHE DEFENDED ME ALL OF THE OTHER STUDENTS LOOKED A LITTLE TERRIFIED OF HER! I DARE SAY SHE MAY BE AS COOL AS ME!!!" Papyrus exclaimed with a gigantic smile, "I DO HOPE EVERYONE CAN MEET HER SOON AND HAVE A DINNER PARTY TO SHOW OFF MY NEW SPAGHETTI MAKING SKILLS!"

Sans just chuckled "sure hope so man, after all this lady is helping you so it'd be nice to meet her at least once," from the words pouring from Papyrus's mouth Sans wondered if you were one of those humans he had read about in a human history book, one of those who's type was put into slavery or treated poorly and so you understood... oh well he would learn soon enough, he wouldn't keep Papyrus up any longer with questions due to him having school tomorrow. It was going to be very interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I receive! ^ _ ^
> 
> (Next chapter should be out soon I already have the main concept down and am writing it currently just wanted to give you guys something as a little fluff for the future....)


	3. A Dinner of The Great Papyrus's Best Friends (and Brother) ~Pt. 1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a week since Papyrus had first joined the class and he was improving greatly, he invited you once more to a dinner party so he could make his spaghetti for all of his best friends and you accepted, you would go this time no doubt. You couldn't disappoint that sweet little cinnamon bun twice in a row, he was just too sweet to do that to... speaking of cinnamon buns... x3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so random little note you can ignore if you want but I had spaghetti for dinner last night, thoughts instantly went to Paps... I don't think I'll ever look at or think about spaghetti the same because of the adorable cinnamon bun who's name is Papyrus...

You stumbled into class yawning, you had stayed up all night texting Papyrus until he said he really had to go then since you had no one to talk to you started writing in your journal you had on my laptop, you had filled in what had happened that week and various things. You walked into the demonstration kitchen and instantly noticed Papyrus already getting started on the recipe you had gotten for him to try, he looked up and smiled "HELLO HUMAN- ER I MEAN ______! I HOPE YOU DO NOT MIND THAT I STARTED BEFORE YOU ARRIVED!"

You gave a tired smile... you can't believe you stayed up till it was 1 a.m. You had never stayed awake that late but it was a Friday today so you guess it could be excused for the moment, "You can call me human Papyrus, either way I don't care... and I don't, it kind of makes me a little proud that you started without me. And it looks like you're doing everything right."

Papyrus had a slight look of worry "HUMAN YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED DID I KEEP YOU UP TOO LATE?" 'Shit!' is the thing that runs through your head as Papyrus says that and you watch Tanis walk through the door instantly looking in your direction but his gaze is dead center on Papyrus.

"Why you little-!" Tanis started, storming forward and you took a step in his path making him stop "Tanis. Calm down nothing happened ok we were talking a bit late about recipe's and such and I also stayed up after we were done and was writing ok?" he just glared at Papyrus making him shift a little uncomfortably "Tanis. Back. The. Fuck. Off." you said slowly your voice firm and gave the sound that you would not stand for it.

Tanis just scoffed and grimaced at you before turning and spitting out almost to himself "Can't believe you're actually putting a damn skeleton monster that you've only known for a week before your own damn boyfriend..." you were about to argue against him but he already hurried away and got to working. You was left standing there like an idiot feeling a little hurt that Tanis thought that way.

"Er... ______?" Papyrus spoke so softly that it startled you causing you to turn swiftly on your heel, Papyrus gave a look of surprise but then went back to how he was a second before, a calm slightly concerned face "Are you ok? I know it may seem like I wouldn't understand but I do get some things that are more adult. And I can see you're hurt, do you wish to speak of it?" he spoke very tentatively and while you didn't want to have Papyrus worrying you definitely weren't going to spill anything to someone you had met only a week ago.

"I'll be fine Papyrus..." you gave a nod but it was mostly to yourself as if to confirm and say you was going to be fine. Papyrus the smiled going back to his normal self "OK HUMAN! OH I WISH TO INVITE YOU OVER TONIGHT FOR MY DINNER PARTY! I AM INVITING MY BEST FRIENDS INCLUDING TINY HUMAN FRISK! I WILL BE MAKING THE SPAGHETTI YOU TAUGHT ME HOW TO CREATE! WILL YOU- I MEAN DO YOU WANT TO COME?"

Papyrus gave a slight nervous smile and that caused your own grin to surface "Sure, I don't have anything going on and I do owe ya, it'll also be nice to finally meet all your friends that you talk about!" before your mood had been sinking like a ship but now it was up in the clouds, Papyrus although you had only known him for a week was already your closest friend, he smiled large and his eyes looked like they were sparkling, it seemed fake but when you focused on it you noticed it had to be real "I'M SO EXCITED HUMAN! OH BUT PLEASE TRY NOT TO LAUGH WHEN MY BROTHER MAKES HIS HORRIBLE PUNS IT ONLY ENCOURAGES HIM TO GO FARTHER!"

You let out a laugh "Ok Paps now let's get to work."

Finally Papyrus had finished cooking and you took my first bite of the dish, you hummed with a smile "This is great Paps! You've improved so much! Next week I'm letting you in the main kitchen, no doubts," you never thought a skeleton -even Papyrus- could have such a large smile and eyes with giant sparkles "WOWIE HUMAN! THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THAT YOU'D SAY THAT! IF YOU SAY THIS TASTES GOOD I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO TASTE MY PASTA! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON IT ALL WEEK TRYING TO PERFECT IT!"

You felt my smile grow "I bet it'll be great, and even if it isn't perfect I bet your friends will love it. I can't wait for tonight, oh which reminds me you'll have to text me your address so I can get to your place tonight, what time should I show up and do you want me to bring anything? Uhm side dishes? Desserts?"

Papyrus's eyes suddenly sparkled more (which you didn't think was even possible, like seriously, his eyes practically  ** _WERE_**  sparkles) and he very enthusiastically responded "I CAN HANDLE THE MAIN FOOD BUT IF YOU COULD BRING A DESSERT THAT WOULD BE AMAZING AND I THINK IT COULD CONVINCE MY FRIENDS THAT YOU REALLY ARE AN OK HUMAN!" his words suddenly made you very concerned about meeting his friends, humans after all had been treating monsters like  _dirt_... no...  _less than dirt..._  oh god you hoped you could get on their good side... you far from hated monsters in fact you would rather hang out around monsters than humans but you just didn't have the chance to meet many with the fact that right now school was practically everything you did. Wow... suddenly you came to a realization, your life right now was school and cooking and nothing else... you pondered on why before shoving it back you knew Papyrus would notice if you were out of it and thinking a little too deeply. You let a smile spread across your face and you nodded in response, you had a long while till it was going to be the time but you had the sneaking suspicion time would fly.

You opened the apartments main door into a small lobby, there was a doorman who gazed up and instantly you noticed he was a monster. He just nodded his head towards the stairwell before speaking in a gruff voice "Elevator's broken take the stairs." without a second thought you went for the stairwell and walked up to the 3rd floor, Papyrus had texted that he was 3rd floor apartment C2 and the instant you stepped onto the 3rd floor you could tell you were on the correct floor from Papyrus's muffled voice shouting at someone. You cautiously walked up to the apartment door and hesitated for a minute, you were 25 minutes late because you had finished your cinnamon buns a little later than expected and the bus took forever. You raised your hand up and lightly rapped on the door and nearly jumped out of your skin as the door flew open and Papyrus's grinning face suddenly was in front of your own "HUMAN! YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED I WAS GETTING WORRIED YOU GOT LOST OR WEREN'T COMING!!"

A smile smile went to your face "Yeah I'm sorry about that Papyrus, my cinnamon buns took a little longer to make than I expected and then I had to take the bus so it was a slow trip, uhm once again sorry for being late..." your voice had turned into a quiet mumble, goddamn it ______ you showed up quite a bit late you probably made this adorable skelly worry you didn't want to be his friend anymore.

"IT IS FINE HUMAN! I HAD JUST BEEN WORRIED THAT YOU EITHER GOT LOST OR WISHED NOT TO BE MY FRIEND ANY LONGER!" yep... definitely didn't help you feel any better about being late Papyrus... 

A sweet voice sounded "Papyrus you should let her in so we can all meet her now," then a kind of gravelly tough voice that sounded female (you didn't want to make assumptions) spoke "Yeah Pap! Let the twerp in so I can decide whether or not I need to stab her with a spear!" ok.. ok... heartbeat fucking stops... that's fine........ OK NO IT ISN'T!

"Uh.... sp-spear? Stab?" you could feel your eyes practically popping out of your head in fear when suddenly Papyrus grabbed hold of you and shoved you into the apartment and stood behind you as you were faced with a small yellow lizard lady sitting on a blue fish woman's lap, a robot who seemed oddly familiar, and a goat woman with a soft smile who had a small human child in her lap and was holding the hand of a giant goat man. Hearing a sigh though you noticed the child holding a pot with a drooping yellow flower with large petals, he- it? Had a look of annoyance and looked like he completely didn't want to be near anyone. You thought you had accounted for everyone but then jumped accidentally tossing the glass container of cinnamon buns into the air when a voice sounded next to your ear.

You expected the crash of glass, but it never came and you looked up seeing the container with a blue aura making it float, when you looked down from the container you noticed where the source of the voice had come from, a shorter slightly stockier skeleton standing with left hand slightly raised and a left eye that had blue flames lapping out, his right eye you noticed was devoid of light then his gaze turned to you and the grin he already had plastered on his face grew a little "sorry, heh... guess i made you jump outta your skin right?" you couldn't hold back a small snort and smile while Papyrus just screamed "SAAAAAAAAAANS!!!"

The skeleton shrugged then brought the floating container down so that you could grab it and he could stop using his magic, you grabbed at the sides and he waited till you had a firm grasp before he stopped using his magic and you watched in fascination as his eyes turned from the one black hole and the blue iris to white pinpricks in each eye.

"SANS I WANT ______ TO KEEP BEING MY FRIEND I DO NOT WANT YOU TO CHASE HER AWAY BROTHER! SHE'S THE KINDEST HUMAN I'VE MET- ER," Papyrus turns to look at the small child on the goat woman's lap "BESIDE YOU FRISK! SORRY ______ I MUST SAY FRISK IS MY FAVORITE HUMAN DUE TO THEM HELPING US MONSTERS SO GREATLY!" 

You let out a small laugh "It's fine Paps, hehe I hope cinnamon buns will be an ok dessert, I didn't have the time to do anything all that extravagant sadly otherwise it would've been something a bit well... more," Papyrus then patted you on the back with surprising force and while you were regaining my breath he took the container and went to set it in what you guessed was the kitchen, but after he set it down he walked back out and stood to your right, Sans who you had realized a bit ago was the brother Papyrus had talked about a bunch had gone to the couch and was now slouched and practically was melded to the couch.

"EVERYONE THIS IS ______, SHE IS MY INSTRUCTOR IN MY COOKING CLASS AND IS ALSO NOW MY NEWEST BEST FRIEND! ______ THESE TWO ARE ALPHYS AND UNDYNE," the blue fish woman gave a small grunt in response and the yellow lizard gave a nervous wave as the fish woman coddled her slightly "THAT IS METTATON," the robot smiled and suddenly it clicked and you recognized him. He was Mettaton, the only monster who got endless human affection that was good since he was a t.v. star "AND THESE TWO ARE THE RETIRED KING ASGORE AND QUEEN TORIEL WITH THEIR CHILD FRISK WHO HAPPENS TO BE THE MONSTER AMBASSADOR!" Toriel gave a warm smile where as Asgore gave a slightly nervous one, Frisk on the other hand hopped off of Toriel's lap and came right up to you.

You crouched waiting for them to speak and they were standing there for a minute as if considering something before they finally held their hands up and slowly signed  ** _"Hello... My name is Frisk, it's very nice to meet you ______. If you can understand this I'm glad it will make it easier, but if not in a second someone will translate..."_**   you couldn't help the smile that grew wide on your face as you raised your own hands  ** _"Hi Frisk! It's very nice to meet you too!"_**

Their face lit up and they excitedly smiled at Toriel as she finally spoke up "Oh why you know sign language! That is quite nice, most of the times someone must translate for Frisk to have a conversation. I am Toriel and it's nice to finally meet the legend that Papyrus talked of." she smiled sweetly at you and Asgore gave a slight smile before Toriel nudged him with her elbow and he cleared his throat quickly and spoke in a calm booming voice "I am Asgore, it is very nice to meet you ______."

You gave a slight nod and the fish woman now spoke up and as you expected she was the one with the gravelly voice "Undyne's the name twerp and if you try anything I promise to stab you with a spear," to emphasize she made a blue spear appear out of nowhere into her hand and the small lizard suddenly spoke up stuttering like no tomorrow "U-U-Undyne! B-Be nice t-to Papyrus's f-f-friend... b-besides, if we w-want to p-p-possibly bec-become fr-friends w-w-with her later w-we need to b-be nice..." Undyne gave a shrug and let the spear disappear "Fine, just for you Alphys."

That's when Mettaton stood and he cooed towards you "Daaarling my, my you are absolutely stunning! Papyrus you never said she was so beautiful! Darling you must join me in the show biz! You'll be a hit no doubt!" he reached out and played with your hair a little and cupped your face with his other hand and you stuttered shocked at the sudden onslaught of everyone's greetings and Mettaton's... compliments?

"Uhm sorry.. M-Mettaton I uhm.... I'll stick with cooking, I have no desire to join the hectic world of show business..." Mettaton looked disappointed but soon your gaze was turned to something else and Frisk held out the yellow flower from before, the flower let out a sigh and looked up at you before responding wearily and sounding like he would rather be dead than here "Great... another person to deal with... I'm Flowey the Flower.... please... kill me...." ok yep that confirmed your suspicions "I would rather be anywhere else at this very minute..." another sigh came from him and he gave you a look of absolute annoyance and hate.

Now there was only one person left... the brother, you had a sneaking suspicion that he would rather not have you there "the names sans, nice to meet'cha... though you do look different than i thought you would..." he gave a shrug and then Papyrus spoke up scolding Sans "BROTHER THAT WAS RUDE OF YOU!" Sans had closed his eyes but now opened one of them half way to look at Papyrus and gave another shrug "what bro? i just expected her to look like those people who i read about in the human history book, one of those who understood what it was like to be in our position, but oh well doesn't matter now... hey is dinner ready i'm hungry paps."

"UHHHHHG SUCH A RUDE LAZYBONES!" Papyrus let out an exaggerated yell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I receive! ^ _ ^
> 
> Had to split this into 2 parts... I thought it was getting a little long so Pt. 2 will be out tomorrow most likely along with another chapter of my other story so watch out for it!


	4. A Dinner of The Great Papyrus's Best Friends (and Brother) ~Pt. 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the dinner party scene, it's starting from pretty much the end of dinner. Kind of a short chapter but I wanted to release and also save a part for the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry my beautiful reader's for the long wait! Lately I've had difficulty writing and also I have finals coming up for the semester so writing will probably continue to be delayed... sowwies!
> 
> Ok completely unrelated to this chapter but I've been on youtube watching comic dubs and such for Undertale and found this golden beautiful thing ~ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23KLGzsIBuY ~ seriously... watch... the... video... I couldn't stop laughing for a while xD Ok bye have fun reading!

Laughter erupted from everyone at the table besides Papyrus but even he couldn't suppress a smile, Toriel howled out "Oh my god! Hahaha tuna piano! But wait ______ what about the glue?" your grin turned even larger "I knew you'd get stuck on that one." at that more laughter erupted and you let out a content sigh, it felt so nice to be enjoying yourself like this... it'd been a while since you had this kind of experience.

"heh you're pretty funny kid, i'll give ya that, and a good chef if you taught paps how to make this spaghetti... it's really good," Sans said with a grin- well... you think, he was always smiling so you couldn't be sure, either way you were happy he was getting a bit more comfortable around you "Thanks Sans, and I may have taught him how but he did all the work so the praise really, oh which I can't believe I haven't said it yet... Pap this spaghetti is amazing! There's no way you aren't going to be put in the kitchen on Monday!"

You had to take a slight double take as you noticed an orange tinge appear on Papyrus's cheeks "THANK YOU HUMAN! IT MEANS A LOT FOR YOU TO SAY SO, AND I AM GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO MUCH!" you gave a nod looking at the rest of the people, everyone kind of switched to their own conversations the only person not talking with anyone was Flowey who had retired to the kitchen. 

You spoke quietly "I'm going to go get the cinnamon buns served, be back in a sec," before anyone could even notice really you popped up and hurried to the kitchen, after a bit of searching you found small plates and some forks and knives, you started serving and looked at Flowey who sighed when looking outside, you think you startled him because when you spoke his head whipped around "So, how's it going? I have an extra few cinnamon buns if you want one..."

Flowey spat out "No I don't want your stupid cinnamon buns! I want to be alone you idiot!" his face contorted into a cruel smile with sharp teeth and he laughed "Hahaha I should kill all of you so that I don't have to deal with anyone ever again and-!" he suddenly stopped mid-sentence with a slight look of surprise and fear when you grabbed the chef's knife from the block and walked up to him pushing the point to the start of one of his petals you gave a slight glare staying silent for a minute, "Now, now Flowey... you won't do that ok? Or I swear that I will chop you into little bits and use you in a salad, I may have just met some of these people but they're good people so you don't dare touch them... got it ya little weed?"

Flowey gave a nervously fast nod and you smiled removing the knife and placing it back in the block "Good. Now cheer up and be happy little guy!" you gave him a smile and he sneered slightly with a grimace but you had walked out and so you didn't catch the grimace, you set down all of the plates at each person's spot while taking the previous dirty dishes "I have some extra frosting if anyone wants more on their cinnamon bun by the way..." you took the dishes into the kitchen placing them in the sink ignoring Flowey and grabbing the extra frosting just in case.

"Wow, that was an amazing dinner and dessert, good job to both ______ and Papyrus for doing the amazing cooking jobs," Toriel praised and you gave a smile your face heating up slightly, she looks at her wrist "Oh dear, Asgore, we need to go. Come on Frisk say good bye to everyone, sorry to have to leave so early everyone Frisk has a friend coming over tomorrow so they need as much sleep as they can get."

Everyone said good bye to the three as they left and then migrated to the living room, Undyne then spoke up "Hey nerds! Now that the little guy isn't here who wants to do a game!?" her grin is what made your hair stand slightly on end as everyone nodded.

"what's the game undyne? 'cause depending on what it is it might just have to be bedtime for paps" Sans said eyeing Undyne slightly and she let out a laugh "Fuhuhuhu! Yeah Sans now would be a good time for fluffy bunny, heh I definitely don't think you'd like this game for him." Sans gave a small nod and dragged the complaining Papyrus back to where you guessed his bedroom was with them gone you turned to Undyne "Uhm what's 'fluffy bunny'?" why did that seem familiar?

Undyne let out a small grunt of a laugh "It's Papyrus's favorite bedtime story. It's something Sans has read to him since he was just a little baby bones," you give a nod of understanding and all of you wait sharing a few quiet laughs while waiting for Sans to come back.

When Sans finally came back Undyne's grin turned mischievous as she whipped out a bag, 'oh god...' was all that ran through your head as she spoke "We're playing some Truth or Dare punks! But with a twist!"

You couldn't help the bubbling laugh that slipped from your lips, you had done this before and it had ended up with everyone _dying_  of laughter "Oh. My. God... Undyne... hah.... hahahahah," at first everyone stared at you confused but they couldn't resist your infectious laughter and soon all of you were busting up laughing for no reason before a shout from Papyrus made you all cover your mouths and try to muffle the laughing with no avail.

You couldn't hold it any longer so your hands slipped away from your face and you absolutely  _howled_ with laughter "Hahahahahaha... I- hahaha... I can't-ahah hah... can't.... hhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhh... b-breahahahahah.... br- hahaha, breathe!!!!"

You choked out in your laughter and you tried sucking in more air but burst into laughter before you could even use it "Hhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh I'm dying haaah!" you clutched your stomach which now ached from laughing.

It took many yells from Papyrus and Undyne sitting on you holding you down and clamping your mouth shut for everyone to finally calm down but even then small giggles escaped every so often. Finally when everyone had calmed enough Undyne lets you up "Wow punk, I never saw anyone crack up  _before_ a game took place, not like that anyway," she can't help a small laugh "what set you off like that?"

You wipe your eyes and rubbing your cheeks to get the ache out and hopefully stop smiling there was a slight laugh in your voice as you finally spoke without laughing...... _too much..._ "Ahhhh hilarious memories of doing this with other friends... haha... very,  _very_ hilarious memories."

Your smile softens at your fond memories "Uhm anyway how 'bout we play the game, who's going first?" Undyne grins and shoves the bag towards Mettaton who smiled charmingly as he reached into the bag and pulled out a slip of paper with a green "T" on it.

Mettaton carefully unfolded it and read it aloud "Who do you idolize? Oh! Why isn't this such a wonderful start! Well I idolize my amazing skeleton...... friend, Papyrus!" Mettaton flashed a handsome smile at Papyrus which in turn made Papyrus's cheekbones turn a light orange... 'hmmm,' you wondered 'is that a blush?'

And as soon as it came the game moved forward with Mettaton choosing Alphys, Alphys choosing Undyne, and finally... Undyne choosing you "Ok pick one punk! Ooo I hope you get a dare!!!"

You reeeeeally hoped you didn't get a dare but you knew your luck so you weren't shocked when the slip you pulled out was marked with a red "D" you smirked wryly and unfolded the slip, your voice sounded a little foreign as you spoke "Sit on someone's lap for the rest of the game, the other players get to decide who... oh fuuuuck......" you swore under your breath, you had pulled this kind of thing before.

Everyone had a slight devilish grin now except for Sans who sat lazily on the couch grinning as usual, he chuckled quietly thinking of who he would say you should sit in the lap of. But he didn't have the chance to speak as everyone looked at each other, Sans was the only one without some sort of love interest so they all silently agreed on Sans.

"Sans." Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton say in unison receiving a look from both Sans and you but it was 3 against 1 in the end because your vote didn't count so you ended up standing and walking over to Sans.

You gave an apologetic smile hoping that this wasn't going to be awkward but Undyne just  _happened_ to _accidentally bump_ into you *cough cough shove cough cough* and you landed pretty much in a hugging position on Sans' lap and he chuckled "wow Undyne, you really had to do that?"

She just gave a shrug and a mischievous smile "She was taking a little long, I wanted to continue the game," by now Sans has helped you and you apologized quietly then positioned yourself at the edge of his lap not wanting to make him uncomfortable, so what if you got a little tired- "oh hell no ______! It said lap not knees!" Undyne scolded then pushed you until your back was against the short skeletons rib cage.

You couldn't stop the slight flush that went to your face, you were so damn glad that Tanis wasn't at this party right now, especially with your butt positioned to where you could feel the edges of his hip bones pressing against each side of you.

You quickly chose someone else not paying attention and shoving all thoughts of your position to the back of your head and when that was done you turned your head slightly meeting the eyes of Sans who had a light blue tint to his cheekbones, oh good you weren't the only embarrassed one... you spoke quietly and mumbled a little "Uhm... sorry if this is uncomfortable..."

Sans just let let out a chuckle eyeing your probably bright red cheeks, damn it you hated that you blushed so easily and so much!

"heh it's not uncomfortable bud, just a bit odd. though i should've expected this with all them, they've been trying to set me up with someone for a while now... you got a boyfriend right?" you blush a bit more and nod.

He gives another chuckle then holds up his hand extending his pinky finger "in that case, both you and i keep this to ourselves? heh and sorry 'bout them they probably didn't consider you might have one..." his grin twitches for a split second and then goes back to normal and you link pinkies both of you silently agree to focus on the game.

You have no idea how or when it happened but at some point someone suggested alcohol and now everyone was in a drunken daze but still continued the game, each time someone pulled a slip of paper you all took a drink. Finally you realized how late it must be and pulled your phone out struggling to figure it out in your embarrassingly drunk state. You finally figured it out and turned the screen on seeing a blurred time but it looked like 12:46.

You stood shakily making everyone's gaze turn to you and Sans spoke up "where you goin' ______?" he stood seeming a million times more in control of his drunk self. You leaned against a wall and spoke quietly "Need get going, home takes a 30 minute walk... already late..."

Sans walked over and you didn't fight him as he grabbed your hand and guided you back to the couch "i say no to that, you're drunk and i don't trust a 30 minute walk with you being so drunk. you can crash here for the night, hell i think everyone is going to be crashin' here." you heard what he said but it had gone right through your head so you just nodded, first he sat then he guided you back to his lap and quickly took away your drink "oh, and no more drinking for you..."

Another nod, droning noises of the other's playing the game, dwindling sight, finally you close your eyes thinking you only will for a second... ok definitely a very long second... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I receive! ^ _ ^


	5. ~Authors Note~ (You don't need to read)

Hey my amazing readers! I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait on this release but recently my grades were suffering and I wasn't doing my work so my dad kinda disabled AO3 on my laptop so I'm using a school computer right now to write this and I got to go cause class is ending but hopefully I will have a release soon because I'm going to ask if I can get this site back and as soon as I do I will make a release and respond to any more comments that build up (sorry for the wait on responses everyone who commented!). I am so very sorry guys for the wait and thank you for being patient everyone and I'm so glad you all love it! Love ya all bye!!!!


	7. Good Lord I'm So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys 

OOOOOOOKAAAAAY. WOW. BEEN AWHILE SINCE I WAS ON HERE. WHOOOWEEEE. OK FIRST OFF.... I'M SO SORRY GUYS. One cause if you thought this was a new chapter and are disappointed cause it's not but two, because I've been gone so long and you guys have been waiting with no reply to anything... So it's a lil difficult for me to pump out chapters on my phone but I'll probably be attempting it soon (no promises though cause whenever I promise and break it I feel bad). But anyway... I hope to maybe write soon cause I do kinda miss this, I've read your comments, for the one who said I was maybe going a bit fast I'll try to slow it down, I just have a tendency to work it out in my head before I write it and then I just wanna get to writing it so yeah... I'll jump ahead in excitement, but I'll try to get a wrangle on it. Uhm... I don't really remember any of the other comments other than wants for me to continue... Oh and I believe there was one about the OC of this story and not being able to find it, I did end up deleting that one cause I didn't wanna spend the time with editing and I figured it wouldn't be as fun to readers who wanted this style of story. Uhm... I can't think of anything else to say so... One last time, I'm super sorry guys... I have a bad habit of getting into something then stopping so yeah. I can't guarantee I'll actually write anything or be a consistent writer... I tend to just read things on this sight but I may try taking up the writing again. Once again sorry. Thank you all for everything though!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate any criticisms you have for me (though hopefully it's constructive) and any advice or such. Also any comments and Kudos are well appreciated and very much loved!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I hope to see you reading here again! Bye and thanks for the feedback and any Kudos I receive! ^ _ ^
> 
> Updates will be mostly done on Sat/Sun PST but there will be the occasional release on Wednesday's PST. While I hope to keep these releases consistent I cannot guarantee due to school and also working on my first story. (Check it out! --> Magic Where It's Least Expected)


End file.
